tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
City at War: The End
[[Datei:IDW_100_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #100 (IDW)]]'City at War: The End''' ("Stadt im Krieg: Das Ende") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 11. Dezember 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #100 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter und Michael Dialynas, Mateus Santolouco, Adam Gorham, Dan Duncan und Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison und Bill Crabtree * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "City at War, Part 7" * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #101 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Sterbliche gegen GötterTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Casey Jones und Jennika **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner **April O'Neil, John und Elizabeth O'Neil **die Foot-Waisen **Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi und Tang Shen *Oroku Saki/der Shredder *Kitsune **Der Drache **Ocho *thumb|240px|Das BlutopferKarai **Koya und Bludgeon **Bebop, Rocksteady und Anchovy **Foot Clan *Agent Bishop und Hun **Earth Protection Force **zwei Slash-Klone **Wayne Bishop (in Rückblick) *Mighty Mutanimals **Old Hob und Man Ray **Sally Pride und Pigeon Pete *das Pantheon (erwähnt) **der Rattenkönig (Cameo) **Aka (erwähnt) *thumb|Ewige LiebeNeutrinos **Professor Honeycutt **Prinzessin Trib (Cameo) **König Zenter (erwähnt) *Utroms (erwähnt) **Krang (Cameo) *Leatherhead (Cameo) *Takeshi Tatsuo (in Rückblick) *eine Dämonenhorde aus der Unterwelt *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|150px|Die Suche nach dem WegNach seiner Flucht aus dem Foot-Hauptquartier"City at War" #5, #6 und #7 hat Splinter sich in eine meditative Trance versetzt, um die himmlischen Mächte um einen Weg zu bitten, das Pantheon - und im Speziellen Kitsune - zu schlagen. Indem er meditiert, bekommt er auch Oroku Sakis Kampf in der Unterwelt gegen das ihm aufgezwungene Schicksal als Wirtskörper Des Drachen mit... und auch, dass Kitsune ihn liebt, so wie er sie liebt.Shredder in Hell #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 thumb|left|150px|Ein Unheil nimmt seinen LaufAuf dem Dach des Foot-HQ beginnt Kitsune mit der Einleitung der Zeremonie, die die Essenz ihres Vaters endgültig in Sakis Körper versetzen soll."City at War, Part 7" Karai will sich das Kira no Ken zurückholen, doch Ocho, von Kitsune durch das Schwert kontrolliert, stellt sich ihr in den Weg. Doch während dies geschieht, spürt Alopex durch ihre alte mentale Verbindung mit Kitsune,''TMNT'' #37, "Vengeance" #6, ''TMNT'' #55, #59, #60 und ''TMNT'' #66 dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, setzt sich vom Kampf gegen Koya und Bludgeon ab und eilt in Richtung Dach. thumb|200px|SehnsuchtWährend Karai versucht, sich an Ocho vorbeizukämpfen, versenkt Kitsune das Kira no Ken als Teil des Rituals längsweise in Sakis Leiche und bittet die Götter um die Rückkehr ihres Vaters. Die kopflose Leiche erwacht wieder zum Leben und setzt sich seinen Helm wieder auf - auch ohne seinen Kopf, den Splinter und April aus Vorahnung vor Kitsunes Verrat''TMNT'' #59 und #60 vorsorglich im Antiquitätengeschäft der O'Neils versteckt haben. Dort holt Splinter den Schädel aus seinem Versteck und nimmt Abschied von den O'Neils, ehe er sich wieder zum Foot-HQ zurückbegibt. thumb|left|150px|Die Stimme eines BrudersIm Thronsaal des Verstecks indessen geht Leonardos, Raphaels, Caseys und Jennikas Kampf - mit Unterstützung durch Bebop, Rocksteady und Anchovy - gegen Bishop, Hun, die Earth Protection Force und die beiden Slash-Klone weiter. Hun gelingt es, einen der Klone wieder unter seine direkte Kontrolle zu bekommen, wofür Bebop und Rocksteady, die mit den beiden alle Hände voll zu tun haben, ihm Anchovy auf den Hals hetzen. Leonardo gelingt es, Bishops Exokörper um dessen Hände zu berauben, doch dann schickt dieser ihn mit einem Energiestoß aus den freigelegten Leitungen zu Boden. Bevor Bishop dem Turtle jedoch fertig machen kann, greift Raphael von einer Berserkerwut gepackt ein, setzt den Exokörper außer Betrieb und versucht dann mit aller Gewalt, Bishop aus der Kontrollkanzel zu stemmen, um ihn dann zu töten. Leonardo greift ein, und mit dem Gesicht seines Bruder vor Augen kommt Raphael wieder zur Besinnung. thumb|150px|Ein Vater für seinen SohnWährenddessen, gerade als Casey und Jennika den Rest der EPF fertigmachen, kann Hun Anchovy von sich abschütteln. Bebop und Rocksteady können einen der Slash-Klone zwar töten, doch der andere wird dann von Hun übernommen und setzt die beiden Mutanten mit einer Doppelkopfnuss außer Gefecht. Casey beginnt seinen Vater mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen, während Leonardo Raphael Trost wegen seiner kürzlichen Fehler zu spenden versucht. Diese Ablenkungen nutzt Bishop, um sich wieder aufzurappeln und zusammen mit Hun den Angriff auf die Turtles wieder fortzusetzen. Als Bishop dann aber einen Elektrostoß auf Casey abfeuern will, wirft Hun sich vor seinen Sohn und fängt die tödliche Entladung auf; und als Bishop sich dann Leonardo vorknöpfen will, erwacht plötzlich im verbliebenen Slash-Klon eine verschüttete Erinnerung daran, wie Bishop sein genetisches Vorbild einst als Mordwerkzeug gegen seinen eigenen Vater eingesetzt hat."Desperate Measures" #4 Mit seinem neuerwachten Bewusstsein stürzt der Slash-Klon sich auf Bishop und zermalmt ihn unter seinen Füßen. Mit seinen letzten Atemzug macht Hun noch seinen Frieden mit Casey, bevor er in dessen Armen verstirbt. thumb|left|150px|Die Rückkehr Des DrachenAuf dem Dach schickt Kitsune das Kira no Ken wieder an die Götter, mit deren Hilfe es einst geschmiedet wurde, zurück. Karai gewinnt mit dem Verschwinden des Schwertes ihren klaren Verstand wieder, wird dann aber von Ocho bewusstlos geschlagen. Kitsune lässt sie dann von Ocho auf den Altar legen, denn der finale Schritt zur Beschwörung Des Drachen auf die Erde liegt in der Opferung von Karais Blut. Da das Schwert nun wieder den Göttern zurückgegeben worden ist, wird der Fluch von Ocho, der sie im Körper eines Yokai gefangengehalten hat,"Karai's Path, Part 3" gebrochen; sie verwandelt sich in einen Menschen zurück und zerfällt dann in Sekunden zu Staub. Dann öffnet sich ein Portal zwischen der Unterwelt und der Erde, und Der Drache beginnt seinen Aufstieg! thumb|200px|Ein AbschiedDieses Ereignis wird von den Mutanimals, die sich gerade um Hobs neue "Rekruten" kümmern,"City at War, Part 6" per Fernsehübertragung beobachtet. Entgegen Sallys Erwartungen sieht Hob keinerlei Anlass dazu, sich in diese Sache einzumischen, und nimmt Sallys wachsende Unzufriedenheit auf die leichte Schulter. Im Foot-HQ erzeugt die Erscheinung Des Drachen einen Dacheinsturz, unter dem Koya und Bludgeon begraben werden; Michelangelo kann aber die Trümmer von den Waisenkindern abhalten, bis Donatello und Angel sie in Sicherheit bringen können. Danach stellt Donatello eine Funkverbindung zur Dimension X her und weisen Professor Honeycutt, Harold und Libby an, ein Dimensionsportal zu öffnen, durch das die Kinder auf den Planeten Neutrino evakuiert und dort von der Königsfamilie aufgenommen werden. thumb|left|240px|Alpha...Unterdessen setzt Kitsune den Dolch zum Todesstoß in Karais Brust an, doch Alopex verhindert die Tat, schnappt sich Karai und macht sich mit ihr davon. Auf Kitsunes Anweisung beschwört der falsche Shredder eine Dämonenhorde aus der Unterwelt, die Jagd auf Alopex macht. Genau in dem Moment trifft jedoch Splinter mit dem Schädel des Shredders ein und ruft dann seine Söhne telepathisch zu sich. Die Turtles und ihre Freunde stürzen sich auf die Monsterhorde und geben Splinter somit Zeit, sein eigenes Gegenritual vorzubereiten. Kitsune spürt indessen Karai, die gerade wieder zu sich kommt, und Alopex auf und bereitet Karais Opferung aufs Neue vor. Splinter versetzt sein Bewusstsein durch die Astralebene in die Unterwelt, wo er mit den Seelen von Saki und Tang Shen zusammentrifft.''Shredder in Hell'' #4 Dort erklären die beiden Liebenden ihrem alten Freund, dass nur seine Liebe für Kitsune - und ihre für ihn - sie von ihrem wahnsinnigen Plan abbringen kann; aber um Saki wieder auf die Erde zu bringen und die Welt zu retten, muss zum Ausgleich des kosmischen Gleichgewichts ein Leben an seiner Stelle hergegeben werden. thumb|240px|...und OmegaMit dem Wissen, was dies bedeuten wird, erklärt Saki sich schweren Herzens mit diesem Weg einverstanden. Auf der Erde, während Sakis Schädel von dessen geistiger Kraft angetrieben über das Schlachtfeld fliegt, um sich mit seinem Körper zu vereinen, nimmt Splinter ein letztes Mal telepathischen Kontakt mit seinen Kindern auf und entschuldigt sich zutiefst für all die Fehler, die ihn von seiner Familie entzweit haben. Dann vereinigen sich der Schädel und der Körper wieder und lösen eine gewaltige Energieentladung aus, die Den Drachen niederstreckt. thumb|left|150px|Ein Ende und ein NeubeginnAls der Staub sich legt, tritt der wiedererweckte Saki zusammen mit Kitsune vor die Turtles, in seinen Armen die Leiche von Splinter, der sein Leben geopfert hat, um Saki die Chance zu geben, Den Drachen aufzuhalten. Während die Turtles und ihre Freunde um ihren toten Vater trauern und Saki und Kitsune sich in die Arme schließen, treffen sich die Seelen von Hamato Yoshi und Tang Shen im Jenseits wieder, um gemeinsam wieder von vorne anfangen zu können... Epilog: thumb|200px|Ein alter Feind kehrt wieder...Während die Waisenkinder sich auf Neutrino schnell einleben, enthüllt Professor Honeycutt seinen neuen Freunden Harold und Libby - die genau wie die Kinder nun auf Neutrino verbleiben müssen, um sie vor weiteren Nachstellungen ihrer Feinde zu schützen - dass er bei der Archivierung von den Unterlagen zu Krangs Gerichtsverhandlung"The Trial of Krang" #1, #2 und #3 eine beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht hat. Wie sich herausstellt, besitzen die Utroms eine parasitäre Genstruktur, die es ihnen ermöglicht, von anderen biologischen Körpern Besitz zu ergreifen - und auf der Erde hat sich Krang nun in Leatherheads Körper bereits wieder neu regeneriert!''TMNT'' #85 Trivia *[[Datei:IDW_100_43.jpg|thumb|160px|Teaser-Seite für The Last Ronin]]Das Originalheft enthält einen Teaser auf das nächste Comicprojekt von Kevin Eastman, Andy Kuhn und Tom Waltz, mit dem Titel The Last Ronin, für den Sommer von 2020, in dem auch eine Zusammenarbeit mit Peter Laird, dem Co-Schöpfer der Turtles, in Aussicht gestellt wird. *Einige Details zur Beschwörung Des Drachen ähneln der Geschichte um die Beschwörung des Dämonen Noi Tai Dar in den Archie Comics "Midnight Sun, Part 2" und "Part 3". Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part II'' (TPB), März 2020 *''TMNT #100 Deluxe Edition'' (HC), April 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)